Today many implants are provided where the blood comes into contact with foreign material. All such implants have an associated risk of triggering blood clots. Such clots may become loose and may create severe damages at other parts of the body. Blood clots reaching the brain are the most dangerous ones and implants in the heart region may therefore be a first priority (although not limited to) of a blood clot removal system. One example of such implants and one example of use for the blood clot removal system may be heart help pumps. When a person has heart failure, his or her heart can't pump enough blood to meet the body's needs. In some cases, an advanced treatment such as a heart pump may be recommended. A heart pump takes over the function of one or both of the heart's lower chambers, with the potential to improve your symptoms and quality of life. Once considered a last resort for prolonging life until a donated heart became available, heart pumps have become a possible long-term treatment for selected people with heart failure.
A heart pump either takes over or assists the pumping role of the left ventricle—the heart's main pumping chamber. Part of the device, such as an electronic pump, is implanted in the heart and abdomen, and part, such as an electronic control unit, remains outside your body. An energy supply, such as a battery, can be provided either outside the body or be implanted.
One tube carries blood from the left ventricle of the heart and into the pump. Another tube takes blood pumped from the device into the artery to be circulated throughout the body.
A heart pump can be a lifesaving treatment. However, the potential risks are serious, including the risk of having blood clots in the arteries leading from the heart.
Many other implants may be used together with the blood clot removal system. Basically any implant in contact with blood may be targets for the invention.